Paradise Valley
by Angelique Lebrun
Summary: Sequência fajuta, alucinante e improvável de Dead Love e Ending Life. Bella e Edward estão mortos. Para onde iriam as almas de uma suicida e um vampiro? Inferno? Céu? Ou, talvez...Paradise Valley! BellaXEddie POV


_Olá Flores....._

_Eu sei, eu abandonei vcs.... E eu sei que vcs já estavam comemorando a minha morte!!_

_Mas saibam que eu sou IMORRÍVEL!!! __Hahahahahahahaha (risada maligna)_

_Agora é sério: Eu estou sem computador, e só eu sei o quanto eu venho sofrendo por não poder escrever minhas fics surtadas!! Mas até que enfim eu achei um jeito._

_E pra vcs não ficarem falando que eu não os amo: a continuação de Dead Love e Ending Life._

_I Hope You Like It!!_

_**Playlist:**_

_Algumas pessoas perguntaram sobre a minha playlist, então eu resolvi esclarecer tudo aqui: São apenas sugestões de músicas, as que eu escutei pra poder me inspirar e tals, não que elas estejam no capítulo e nem que a letra tenha a ver com a história, embora possa acontecer._

_Southern Girl – Incubus_

_Butterfly Kisses – Bob Carlisle (choro só de pensar)_

_Carry You Home – James Blunt_

_When You´re Gone – Avril Lavigne_

_True- Ryan Cabrera (amoamoamo)_

* * *

**Paradise Valley**

Eu abri os olhos para a claridade ofuscante, o que era extremamente impróprio, desconfortável e irritante. Eu permaneci deitado no chão duro até me sentir desperto.

Quando minha visão se acostumou com a luminosidade e eu pude divisar com clareza o local no qual me encontrava eu me senti ainda mais confuso: eu nunca tive problemas com a claridade excessiva ou ainda a falta dela. Eu tinha sentidos extremamente desenvolvidos e aguçados. Havia algo de errado comigo, e eu não sabia o que era.

Eu sentia falta de algo que eu sabia ser essencial, mas não me recordava o que.

Eu me sentei no chão, e a realização bateu dolorosamente em mim quando reconheci o local: a franja de samambaias; as flores brancas, amarelas e violetas; o círculo perfeito de árvores que tornava aquela clareira única; e o som da cachoeira que circundava aquele que era meu local favorito. E então eu sabia o que havia de errado: Bella estava morta. E eu também.

Muito literalmente.

Ela havia escolhido morrer ali, então porque eu não a via? Quero dizer, já que eu estava morto e havia um céu – ou, ao menos, uma dimensão paralela já que isso não podia ser o inferno – eu deveria encontrá-la.

Eu me levantei e, embora fossem movimentos realizados em uma velocidade normal, pareciam pertencer a alguma outra pessoa que não eu. Eu comecei a caminhar sem prestar atenção, e tomei a direção do riacho sem motivo aparente, mas eu sabia que era o certo a se fazer – eu sabia, de alguma forma duvidosa e arrepiante, que ela estaria ali. E isso era tudo.

Quando percebi eu estava correndo, mas ao contrário do que eu estava acostumado; era cansativo e eu ofegava – o que eu achei deselegante. E nada rápido também.

Mas nada disso importava; ela era a única coisa com a qual eu podia me importar.

Eu desci as largas pedras ao redor da cachoeira com uma pressa que me deixou desajeitado, e eu caí. Se eu fosse humano novamente, isso teria doído muito, mas eu apenas me levantei e continuei correndo – a possibilidade tão sonhada de ser humano esquecida, subjugada ao segundo plano diante da angústia de não vê-la.

Bella.

E então, eu cruzei com alguma dificuldade duas rochas gigantescas e parei boquiaberto diante da visão mais encantadora, a mais esplendida e perturbadora que eu já havia visto. Respirar subitamente se tornou difícil, e meu coração martelava dolorosamente em meus ouvidos, o que eu percebi tardiamente mas com um sorriso. Nem mesmo todas as coisas que eu havia visto nos meus muitos anos como vampiro, nada superaria aquela visão da única pessoa que eu amei na vida. Bella.

Minha Bella.

A pesar de toda a sua maturidade e beleza, eu sempre a vira mais como uma garota do que uma mulher, e por mais que eu achasse desrespeitoso eu não podia afastar os olhos dos seus contornos insinuantes e perfeitamente delineados pela água da cachoeira. Ela parecia não ter notado a minha presença; o rosto erguido em direção á água, os olhos fechados; enquanto a água caía lânguida e esverdeada sobre ela, demarcando com perfeição o contorno dos seus seios sob o vestido azul claro, ressaltando seu tom de pele e a curva da sua cintura, deixando pouco para a minha imaginação e pondo pensamentos impróprios na minha cabeça.

Como ela podia ser tão perfeita?

Como _eu_ podia merecer a bênção de sequer vê-la?

Bella. Minha Bella.

E então, como seu eu a tivesse chamado, ela abriu os olhos para mim e eu me perdi naquele mar de chocolate derretido que eram a minha vida.

Eu tinha uma nova chance.

* * *

"Bella. Minha Bella".

Eu abri os olhos, vagamente ciente de que eu estava molhada. Aquela voz que era e sempre fora tão familiar, que sempre enchia meu coração de felicidade... Aquela voz que eu definitivamente não deveria escutar.

"Edward" eu pensei, saindo de baixo da água e abrindo caminho pelo meio do raso riacho em direção á margem arenosa. Edward me esperava ali, com uma expressão curiosa e meu sorriso torto favorito no rosto.

"Eu posso... ouvir seus pensamentos". Eu podia ouvi-lo claramente, embora seus lábios se mantivessem perfeitamente imóveis.

"Sim, você pode" eu pensei, ainda caminhando em sua direção.

"Você também pode me ouvir" o tom de seus pensamentos estava pasmo. Eu me limitei a sorrir, parando a poucos centímetros dele e pondo minha mão sobre o seu rosto.

"Gênio". Nós dois rimos. Mas embora eu quisesse repreende-lo, isso se tornou impossível quando eu notei todos os sinais.

"Você está corado... e seus olhos são verdes" eu pensei, sorrindo, enquanto estendia a mão até seu peito. "Seu coração... bate".

"Quem é o gênio agora" ele pousou a mão na minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto.

Eu tinha Edward de novo.

"Eu não esperava vê-lo" pensei, tentando em vão não demonstrar a minha mágoa. Era estranho conversar através de pensamentos.

"Você não pensou realmente que eu não a seguiria, pensou?" seus olhos verdes faiscaram para mim. E eu que pensava que ele não poderia ficar mais bonito do que já era.

"Você não tem idéia de quão bom ator você é" eu baixei os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto.

"Desculpe. Eu realmente pensei que estava agindo do melhor modo" ele pegou meu queixo entre os dedos, e seu toque quente era tão estranho quanto bom. "Eu nunca mais vou mentir para você".

A intensidade do seu olhar me fazia sentir nua. Eu sabia que se já não estivesse morta, eu teria morrido sem ar naquele instante. Eu não queria mais pensar neste assunto, nós tínhamos muito o que discutir ainda e o fato de que seus lábios estavam perigosamente próximos aos meus também ajudavam muito.

"É você não vai... porque eu posso ouvir os seus pensamentos" eu pensei, enquanto o sentia rir em meio a um calmo e saudoso beijo. Se eu não soubesse onde estava diria que aqui era o céu.

Seu cheiro era irresistível, e eu não pude me conter e passei os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Durante um segundo, sua mão saiu da minha cintura e pousou no meu braço. Eu quase choraminguei.

"Sempre tão controlado" eu pensei. Ele riu, e eu pensei que ele ainda fosse me afastar. Eu fiquei surpresa quando ele me puxou para perto com toda a sua força.

"Tem toda a razão" ele pensou, e quem se afastou fui eu enquanto o fitava desconfiada.

"Tenho?" ele apenas sorriu para mim, mas eu notei que seus olhos partiam dos meus até um ponto ligeiramente mais abaixo enquanto suas bochechas se tingiam de vermelho. Enfim uma reação humana.

Isso era avassalador.

Se também não fosse constrangedor, e eu não soubesse que estava corada.

"Sim. Todo o tempo eu tentei controlar tudo e... nós estamos aqui. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Mas agora as coisas serão como você quiser."

Era estúpido, mas eu me senti nervosa quando seus lábios se aproximaram lentamente dos meus. Tão logo o beijo começou; suave, respeitoso e cândido, eu atirei novamente meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, passando os dedos nos seus cabelos e o puxando o máximo para perto de mim. Eu finalmente tinha tudo o que poderia desejar.

Ter Edward assim seria absurdamente fantástico.

* * *

Eu abri os olhos lentamente desta vez, ciente do cansaço e da maravilhosa sensação de euforia e realização que tomavam conta de mim. Assim que me sentei eu a vi do outro lado do riacho, colhendo frutinhas vermelhas em uma árvore que eu não havia notado. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e o sorriso que brotou nos seus lábios disparou meu coração.

Ela caminhou até mim e se sentou ao meu lado, me estendendo a mão cheia de cerejas. Eu comi uma, e o gosto era esquisito.

"Eu te amo" ela disse, desta vez usando os lábios.

"Eu também te amo" eu disse, enquanto passava a mão sobre a sua bochecha.

"Essa foi a primeira vez que eu te vi dormir. Eu não entendia porque você gostava, mas espero que se repita muitas vezes" ela pensou, enquanto um sorriso dançava em seus lábios.

"Eu disse alguma coisa"

"Não"

"Então não deve ter sido engraçado"

"Não foi engraçado, mas foi... incrível" eu a beijei vorazmente, enquanto a sentia rir na minha boca.

"Eu tenho algo a te mostrar. Venha." Eu levantei e estendi a mão para que ela se apoiasse. Nós caminhamos de mãos dadas e em silêncio de volta à clareira, e eu não sabia como tudo aquilo poderia ficar mais perfeito.

Quando chegamos exatamente ao lugar onde eu havia acordado aqui, ela apontou para mim uma pequena casa de madeira a alguns poucos metros, que eu absolutamente deveria ter notado.

"Está vendo? Ali?" ela me mostrou.

"Sim. O que é?" eu questionei.

"A nossa casa" ela respondeu, me puxando novamente pela mão até lá.

"Nós temos uma casa? Mas como isso é possível?"

"Eu te mostro". Ela me levou até a pequena casa de madeira. Era um lugar simples e aconchegante, o tipo de lugar em que nós moraríamos. Era o tipo de lugar que agradaria tanto a Bella quanto a mim.

Havia uma parede no canto esquerdo da sala que logo chamou minha atenção: era recoberta de retratos com fotos de casais. Aparentemente, todas as mulheres das fotografias tinham os mesmos olhos de chocolate derretido da Bella.

"Árvore genealógica?" pensei. Ela então começou a apontar para retratos específicos, me dizendo quem eram as pessoas. Eu fiquei boquiaberto.

"Romeu e Julieta, Hamlet e Ofélia, Lancelote e Gwenevère..."

Eu a interrompi, apontando para um retrato cujo homem me lembrava muito Carlisle. "Quem são?"

"Moira e John Cullen" ela respondeu sorrindo.

"Os pais de Carlisle?" Eu estava pasmo. O que uma fotografia dos pais de Carlisle estava fazendo aqui? Não haviam fotografias naquela época.

"Você e eu!" ela disse, simplesmente.

"Você quer dizer que todas essas pessoas são..."

"Encarnações nossas" ela completou. "Nós já estivemos aqui. Na verdade, muitas vezes"

Eu fiquei petrificado diante de tudo que a Bella me mostrava. Todos os anos em que eu e Carlisle nos questionávamos estavam se dissolvendo com as respostas da Bella. Eu suspirei quando pensei que ela e eu fomos os pais de Carlisle. Parecia impossível.

"Porque nós fazemos isso? Reencarnamos?"

"Porque é necessário. Nós tivemos uma primeira chance, a muitos anos atrás, e a desperdiçamos. Fomos amaldiçoados com uma magia antiga e só poderemos ir para o destino final quando finalmente nos entendermos."

Ela abraçou a minha cintura por trás, apoiando o queixo no meu ombro. Eu estava perplexo com tudo aquilo. Era mais fácil se eu não tentasse racionalizar.

"E pra onde vamos depois?" perguntei.

"Não sei. Como você, eu nunca passei daqui!" ela suspirou, e eu senti todos os pelos do meu corpo se eriçarem com seu hálito quente.

"E onde nós estamos?"

"Eu chamo este lugar de Paradise Valley. Foi como o batizamos a muito tempo atrás. É uma espécie de dimensão paralela onde os espíritos ficam até estarem preparados para reencarnar."

"Nós vamos reencarnar?"

"Em breve. O tempo passa indistinto para nós. Podemos ficar dias aqui e passarem milênios para os vivos."

"Você sabe quanto tempo temos aqui?" eu perguntei, me virando para encara-la.

"Não. Mas eu sei quem serão nossos pais" ela sorriu de forma que meu coração inchou três vezes o seu tamanho normal, e eu me vi sendo puxado para um quarto antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa.

Eu me sentei na cama, enquanto ela retirava dois porta-retratos da gaveta de um criado-mudo. Ela deitou a cabeça nas minhas pernas e me entregou um deles. Eu fitei o que me pareceram Ângela e Ben com uns trinta anos, segurando uma garotinha de olhos amendoados no colo.

"Essa é você?"

"Sou. Eu serei filha da Ângela." Ela respondeu sorrindo. Eu sabia que ela gostava da Ângela e sabia que ela seria uma boa mãe. Isso me reconfortou. Bella então me entregou o outro retrato. Eu quase tomei um susto.

"Eu vou ser filho do Mike e da Jéssica? Não haviam outros pais disponíveis?" Bella gargalhou antes de responder.

"Pelo visto não"

"Nós viveremos em Forks?" eu perguntei, só então pensando a respeito.

"Aparentemente, nós deixamos algo para resolver lá" ela disse, tirando os porta retratos da minha mão e colocando-os de lado. Eu não me conformava em ser filho do Mike Newton. Não mesmo.

"Meu Deus...Mike Newton" eu pensei, irritado. Bella colocou uma mão de cada lado do meu rosto, e me puxou delicadamente para mais perto, colando nossos lábios.

"Vamos esquecer o Mike" ela pensou. "Aos poucos você vai se lembrando daqui e de tudo o que nós passamos. Mas acho que há outro jeito de aproveitarmos melhor o nosso tempo aqui."

"É...vamos esquecer o Newton" eu concordei.

* * *

_**N/A:** Tudo bem..._

_Ficou horrível e eu não sei como eu tive coragem de postar isso!!_

_Quando eu pensei a respeito, tinha ficado muito melhor._

_EU VOU ME MATAR!!!!!_

_Sério...preciso de review. Nem que seja " Nunca mais poste algo assim, sua retardada!!"_

_Please, me digam o que acharam..._

_**Sarah Carente-depressiva Mackenzie**_


End file.
